


[Podfic] For The Record

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:08:55] | Podfic of Green's <strong><i>For The Record</i></strong>.</p><p>"We're perverted," Stiles gasps. "Totally and irredeemably perverted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For The Record

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779264) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072602.zip) [8MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072605.zip) [5MB]

_Length: 08:55_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> BIG HUGE THANKS to Green for having the most awesome Transformative Works Policy I've ever come across. If only every writer would take a page from Green's book and do this!
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
